Drunk Kiss
by Blue Zombie
Summary: A drunken Leonard kisses Sheldon.


Sheldon knew the moment that Leonard came through the door that he was drunk. He could smell the alcohol he had drank coming off of him in waves, and he saw how he stumbled against things and tripped over his own feet.

It was late and Sheldon was sitting on the couch, still watching T.V. and not waiting for Leonard to return at all. He knew he would eventually. He didn't think he'd crash the car because he drank too much or that he'd fall prey to some of the crime that happened in Pasadena from time to time, like when their apartment had been broken into.

"Hey," Leonard said, squinting at him behind his glasses. Sheldon glanced up at him, at his noisy approach, at his slurred words, at the smell of alcohol that surrounded him like the cloud around Pigpen in those old comic strips.

"Uh, hi," Sheldon said, watching Leonard stumble into the kitchen, watching him open the refrigerator door and grab a small bottle of water. He twisted open the cap and drank most of it in one long swallow. Sheldon blinked his large blue eyes, starting to feel sleepy now that Leonard made it home, thinking about bed.

"Watcha watching?" Leonard said, falling down next to him on the couch, leaning into him. Sheldon moved over but Leonard moved over when he did, so that he was still nearly pressed up against him. The smell of the alcohol overwhelmed him this close.

"Just, uh, _Star Trek_," Sheldon said. This channel was showing a marathon of _The Next Generation_ and he'd been watching it for hours.

"Oh, yeah, _Star Trek's_ good," Leonard said, resting his head on Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon looked down, seeing the curly dark hair, feeling the weight resting on his shoulder, and he moved in such a way that should have indicated to Leonard that he didn't want his head resting on his shoulder, and he didn't want him pressed up against him. But Leonard was too drunk to take the hint, and he kept his head where it was, snuggled up in the small dip between Sheldon's shoulder and neck.

Sheldon licked his lips, wanting to get up, not liking the weight of Leonard pressed against him or the feeling of his head on his shoulder, not liking the smell of the alcohol that filled his nose and reminded him of why he didn't drink.

Leonard sat up but didn't move far away, and stared at Sheldon through his thick lenses. Sheldon looked back at him, uncomfortable with Leonard's drunken gaze. He blinked and slid his eyes to the side for a moment and then looked back at him, his drunken roommate who was too close to him, staring.

"What?" Sheldon said, pushing at him now to get him to move at least a little bit away from him. Leonard just pushed back against him, not budging.

"Has anyone ever told you…?" Leonard began, each word nearly slurring off into oblivion.

"Has anyone ever told me what?" Sheldon said, feeling frustrated with Leonard's inability to form coherent thoughts, and frustrated with his unwillingness to move away from him and give him the amount of personal space he was comfortable with.

"That your eyes…"

Sheldon blinked, wondering what anyone had ever told him about his eyes. Right now they were starting to feel dry and scratchy because he was getting more tired. Right now they were tired of seeing Leonard so close up.

"They're so blue…" Leonard said, a drunken kind of wonder in his voice, and he reached out one hand to clumsily caress Sheldon's cheek. When he did that Sheldon felt a tingle where he had touched, the nerve endings crackling under his touch.

"Have you ever wanted to…?" Leonard said, looking intently at Sheldon, and Sheldon shifted in his seat. He wanted to shake Leonard to make him finish his sentences. He felt that he was choking on the smell of the alcohol that enveloped Leonard, and now him.

"Wanted to what?" Sheldon said, his frustration coming out in his words. Leonard smiled, drunkenly, happily.

"Wanted to do this," he said, and he leaned in toward Sheldon and kissed him, pushing him back into the couch with the force of it. Leonard's small dark eyes were closed behind his glasses, but Sheldon's were wide with surprise and fear.

Leonard didn't let up, pushing against Sheldon, kissing him, getting him to open his mouth and his tongue began to tentatively explore, flicking against Sheldon's tongue.

Leonard broke the kiss and looked at Sheldon, still pressed against the couch cushion, his eyes still wide, his breathing now fast and shallow.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he said, and Sheldon felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Leonard's eyes were slipping closed again as he leaned toward Sheldon, but he slid over and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon said, and Leonard stood up, too, and had to look up at a severe angle to meet Sheldon's gaze.

"Just something I've wanted to do," he said, shoving at Sheldon to get him off balance, to get him to sit back on the couch. It worked, Sheldon stumbled and landed on the couch, and then Leonard was on him, straddling him as he sat, whispering almost into his ear.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he repeated, taking Sheldon's wrists in his hands and pinning them down, leaning in again to kiss him.


End file.
